Technological progress has led to the proliferation of commercial electronic devices such as portable computers, game controllers, GPS devices, digital cameras, cellular telephones, and personal media players. Continuous improvements have allowed the users to enjoy many features and possible uses from a single mobile device. However, generally, the more applications a mobile device has, the faster the battery of the mobile device depletes. Therefore, it can be difficult to maximize battery life and provide a great user experience at the same time.